


Bond. James Bond.

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissig Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Bond. James Bond.

Sean burst through the door, and before Elijah had time to say ‘Hello’ he was on the receiving end of a kiss so hungry that their teeth clicked. Sean’s fingers were clenched in his hair and the force of his entry had shoved Elijah into a wall where Sean held him pinned, their bodies molded together.

When he was finally allowed to breathe, Elijah could only gasp: “Sean, what the fuck!”

Sean’s only response was a low moan as his face pressed against Elijah’s throat… kissing and licking as though he could never get enough.

Elijah reached up and grabbed his wrists. “Hey,” he said gently. “Is something wrong?”

Sean lifted his head and smiled tenderly. His fingers unclenched from Elijah’s hair and moved to caress his cheek, being careful all the while to keep their bodies pressed close together. “I want to kiss you and you think something’s wrong?”

A slow smile lit Elijah’s face. “Our get-togethers are usually more, ummm, organized.”

“I can be spontaneous,” Sean laughed, his lips returning to Elijah’s neck. His hands slid under Elijah’s T-shirt, caressing smooth skin with searching, eager fingers.

“You can,” Elijah told him, his eyes closing in bliss at Sean’s touch. “It’s just not your usual um… _’MO’_.”

Sean pulled the T-shirt over Elijah’s head then tossed it to the floor and began devouring his shoulder. “No?” he mumbled.

“No. They’re usually more like a James Bond movie.”

“I’m a puzzle,” Sean murmured.

“Should we move to the bedroom, since that seems to be where you’re heading anyway?” He felt Sean’s smile blossom against the curve of his neck.

“We could watch some TV first if you like,” Sean teased.

“Bedroom, Sean. NOW!”

“God, I love it when you’re bossy.”

“How’s this then? Less talk, dude. More sucking.”

“Bon appétit!”


End file.
